List of shows airing on GMAT Kids
There's the list of shows airing on GMAT Kids Current Original Shows * The Magic Treehouse * Spies of W.A.R.R.I.O.R. * Wild Side of the Earth * Paint Girls to the Attack! * Cydraw: the Cyborg Cowboy * The Chronicles of Super Sammy * Slicer the Samurai Kaiju * Ultra Heroes * The Doggies: Growing Up is Fun * The Chronicles of Phillip Cortez: The Series * Teen Life * I Demand an Explanation!: A Condorito Production * The Arachnid Friends * Heroic Warriors * The Adventures of Weasy Weasel * Jake and Carla: Friends Forever * B-0-X the Combat Robot * The Johnsons * As Told by Pixels GMAT Cartoon Studios Nickelodeon * The Wild Thornberrys (2006-Present) * Rocket Power (2006-Present) * The Fairly OddParents (2006-Present) * Invader Zim (2006-Present) * All Grown Up! (2006-Present) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (2006-Present) * Danny Phantom (2006-Present) * Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-Present) * El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera (2009-Present) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (2011-Present) * The Legend of Korra (2014-Present) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014-Present) * Harvey Beaks (2017-Present) Cartoon Network * Dexter's Laboratory (2006-Present) * The Powerpuff Girls (2006-Present) * Samurai Jack (2006-Present) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2006-Present) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2006-Present) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2006-Present) * Ben 10 series (2006-Present) * Squirrel Boy (2007-Present) * Chowder (2009-Present) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2009-Present) * Adventure Time (2011-Present) * Generator Rex (2013-Present) * Uncle Grandpa (2014-Present) * Steven Universe (2015-Present) * Clarence (2015-Present) * We Bare Bears (2017-Present) Warner Bros. Animation * Pinky and the Brain (2006-Present) * Baby Looney Tunes (2006-Present) * ¡Mucha Lucha! (2006-Present) * Ozzy & Drix (2006-Present) * Tom and Jerry Tales (2006-Present) * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2016-Present) * Bunnicula (2017-Present) * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz DC Comics * Batman Beyond (2006-Present) * Justice League (2006-Present) * Teen Titans (2006-Present) * Krypto the Superdog (2006-Present) * Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2013-Present) * DC Super Hero Girls (2017-Present) Hanna-Barbera * Challenge of the GoBots (2006-Present) * The Pirates of Dark Water (2006-Present) * The Addams Family (2006-Present) * Captain Planet and the Planeteers (2006-Present) * 2 Stupid Dogs (2006-Present) Universal Animation * Back to the Future: The Animated Series (2006-Present) * Exosquad (2006-Present) * Monster Force (2006-Present) * Earthworm Jim (2006-Present) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (2006-Present) * The Mummy: The Animated Series (2006-Present) DHX Media * Chop Socky Chooks (2012-Present) * Inspector Gadget (2016-Present) * George of the Jungle (2009-Present) * Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy (2007-Present) * Kid vs. Kat (2011-Present) * Johnny Test (2008-Present) * Supernoobs (2016-Present) * Chuck's Choice (2017-Present) * Poochini (2006-Present) * Magi-Nation (2008-Present) * World of Quest (2010-Present) * Potatoes and Dragons (2006-Present) * League of Super-Evil (2010-Present) * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (2010-Present) * Max Steel (2014-Present) * Slugterra (2015-Present) * Extreme Dinosaurs (2006-Present) * Sabrina: The Animated Series (2006-Present) * Trollz (2006-Present) * Sushi Pack (2009-Present) Sony Pictures Television * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series (2017-Present) * The Real Ghostbusters (2006-Present) * Jumanji: The Series (2006-Present) * Project G.e.e.K.e.R. (2006-Present) * Men in Black: The Series (2006-Present) * Jackie Chan Adventures (2006-Present) Disney Television Animation * DuckTales (2006-Present) * Darkwing Duck (2006-Present) * Goof Troop (2006-Present) * Bonkers (2006-Present) * Aladdin: The Series (2006-Present) * Timon and Pumbaa (2006-Present) * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (2006-Present) * Hercules: The Serie (2006-Present) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2006-Present) * The Little Mermaid (2006-Present) * Kim Possible (2006-Present) * Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2006-Present) * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (2006-Present) * American Dragon: Jake Long (2006-Present) * The Emperor's New School (2008-Present) * Phineas and Ferb (2009-Present) * Fish Hooks (2012-Present) * Gravity Falls (2013-Present) * Wander Over Yonder (2014-Present) * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2014-Present) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2016-Present) * Milo Murphy's Law (2017-Present) Marvel * Wolverine and the X-Men (2014-Present) * Iron Man: Armored Adventures (2014-Present) * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014-Present) * Ultimate Spider-Man (2014-Present) * Guardians of the Gakaxy: The Series (2016-Present) * Big Hero 6: The Series (2017-Present) Lucasfilm, Ltd. * Star Wars: Clone Wars (2006-Present) * Star Wars Rebels (2015-Present) * Star Wars Forces of Destiny (2017-Present) MGM Animation * Pink Panther and Pals (2014-Present) * All Dogs Goes to Heaven: The Series (2006-Present) * RoboCop: Alpha Commando (2006-Present) * Stargate Infinity (2006-Present) Hasbro Studios * Pound Puppies (2006-Present) * G.I. Joe Renegades (2013-Present) * Transformers Prime (2013-Present) * Kaijudo (2016-Present) Anime * Dragon Ball Z (2006-Present) * Naruto (2006-Present) * Sailor Moon (2006-Present) * Cardraptor Sakura (2006-Present) * Ojimajo DoReMi (2006-Present) * Pokemon (2006-Present) * Yo-Kai Watch (2017-Present) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (2006-Present) * Hamtaro (2006-Present) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2014-Present) * Inazuma Eleven (2015-Present) Other * Kaput and Zosky (2006-Present) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2006-Present) * She-Ra: Princess of Power (2006-Present) * Atomic Betty (2006-Present) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2016-Present) * Ever After High (2016-Present) * Denver the Last Dinosaur (2006-Present) * Garfield and Friends (2006-Present) * Sonic X (2006-Present) * ThunderCats (2006-Present) * Las Aventuras de Hijitus ''(2006-Present; English dub) * ''Hostal Morrison (2013-Present; English dub) * 31 Minutos (2006-Present; English dub) * As Aventuras do Gui & Estopa (2010-Present; English dub) * Monica's Gang ''(2015-Present; English dub) * ''Totally Spies (2006-Present) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (2006-Present) * Winx Club (2006-Present) * Voltron: Legendary Defender (2007-Present) * Matt's Monsters (2006-Present) * LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (2016-Present) * LEGO Nexo Knights (2016-Present) * Camp Lakebottom (2013-Present) * Spliced (2013-Present) * The Milton the Monster Show (2008-Present) Category:Lists Category:Lists of shows Category:GMAT Kids